battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Azaranian Timekeeping
The Azaranians Empire, like most unified galactic civilizations, the Azaranian Imperial Confederation has a unified dating and calendar system. While each planet may have a "planetary" calendar based on local seasons (for simplicity in agriculture, technology, etc...) the Imperial Calendar is used for dating most important events and military operations. The Azaranian Calendar system is considered the most accurate in the known galaxy, due to the Azaranians' utter devotion to timekeeping, as the main deity in all three of their major near-monotheistic religions is the God of Time. The Imperial Calendar The Imperial Azaranian Calendar is based off of the Azaranian homeworld, Mirtiosalay. In human equivelants, it consists of a 465 32-hour Azaranian Standard Days, (or 620 human days). The people responsible for keeping this calendar synchronized across all star systems are the Tarzhan'Tari, who can (allegedly) see the ebbs and flows of time and keep the ticking of the clocks independant from time dilation. Periodically, a Tarzhan'Tari -- The Time Master, roams across worlds in their Pressaident to ensure that the clocks are running at optimal capacity, with no discrepencies. Azaranians use a dozenal numeral system, and their year numbering is reflected in this regard. Azaranian History is devided into "Eras", whose Era numbers are added to the end of a year with the suffix "E(x)". For example, in June 2527 (human callendar), the year in the Azaranian Imperial calendar is 3200 E6, or the year 3200 of the sixth Era. This brings mroe simplicity to the numbering system, and the decision to transition to a new era is taken by the council of TIme Masters, a very respected Tarzhan'Tari institution, and usually happens only after major events. The very begining of the calendar is officially the year of the signing of the Treaty of Kunto, which codified the Imperial Confederation (1 1E). '' ''The entire year was converted, and the 35th became known as "Confederation Day". Any years before that are denoted with the suffix B1E (before the first era), and are counted backwards (Similar to the BC on Earth) The Standard year is divided into months, based on the cycles of Mirtiosalay's twin moons, Tardigra and Ralfest, which last, on average, 39 Azaranian Days (or 52 Earth Days). As such the first eleven months last 39 Azaranian Days (52 Earth Days), while the twelvth month lasts 36 Azaranian Days (48 Earth Days). Important Dates in the Imperial Calendar Signing of the treaty of Kunto -- 35 Dozhena 1 1E Carsaltarni Invasion of Earth (1968) -- 2871 6E Treaty of Geneva (1983) -- 2880 6E 10 June 2527 CE -- New year 3200 6E Non-standard Calendars Each planet normally uses their own calendar for timekeeping purposes, based on its period of orbit around its local star. This is for the conveniance of the locals, who usually want to have cyclicality in their seasons. The Imperial Calendar is still used, however, but the dates are usually put in brackets beside the local date (ex. 12 365 2E (354 547 3E)). While they are independant of the Imperial Calendar, this does not mean that they are completely outside the perview of the law: the "First Era" on the colony is defined (by law) as the date of the foundation of the first outpost, and the Second Era as the date of admittance to colony status, with later "Eras" defined in the same method as the Imperial Calendar, by Time Masters. Category:Azaranian Empire